


Stained Glass

by starrwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds the power of music (and friendship) after an accident one morning leaves his heart wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Kagehina Exchange 2015 fic:  
> ~ for 31 with all my love, and Happy Holidays! I hope this was the type of prompt you were looking for!

 

 

Hinata could feel the beat coursing around him, over his exerting muscles and chipping away at his breath the harder he fought against gravity’s cruel pull up the steep hill towards school. First morning light barely cresting the ridge as he forced his legs to pump in time with the rhythm of his music, singing away without a care in the world to help make the time pass quicker, and the ache in his legs burn a little less. 

He was so caught up in his own melody, he missed the first bright flash of warning from the hill top. Swerving across the lanes of the road, rough tire screeches in warning that should have sent all of Hinata’s senses into high alert. 

Instead he had no idea of the immediate danger, until blinded by the oncoming vehicle. Weighing all available options until he decided to place all his energy into moving forward, surging to the very edge of the road before rolling out of harms way with his knee taking the brunt of the fall. 

Hinata managed to save his bike from any major damage, but his MP3 player had not fared as well. Cracked glass staring back at him as he turned to watch the swerving car continue its course down the hill until out of sight. 

Holding back tears he rolled up the ripped material at his knees to gage the level of injury, ribbons of red pooling in the dark material of his black pants. He swiftly pulled the fabric back down checking for any other signs of injury, only to find a little bit of rash on the back of his hand from rolling into the dirt but none the worse for wear. 

Cradling the cracked music player in his hands, he mashed the power button to no avail, screen reflecting back the exhaustion already spreading on his face along with the disappointment he wouldn't be able to listen to ‘his song’ for quite some time. 

The song he had briefly heard from another's headphones repeatedly in the early morning fog before the spell was lifted by the need to practice. 

Pulling his bike from the ground to climb back on and gingerly make his way more carefully towards school. Eyes glued firmly to the road to watch for any incoming traffic, missing the steady beat of his early morning accompaniment to help him through the long climb ahead. 

 

 

 ***

 

 

_Hinata_ _is late._  

Those three simple words struck fear into Kageyama like no other.  _He’s never been this late… even the morning he was really sick, he still pushed himself until he could barely stand and_ _was still nipping at my heels at_ _the gate._  

Kageyama turned off his music staring at the entrance to the school, wiling Hinata to show up all smiles and a ball of energy to put his anxiety to rest. He tapped his foot impatiently, straining to hear any sounds of movement from around him towards the gym, but instead only hearing the slight rustle of the breeze and welcome to the morning by the song birds surrounding the school. 

Finally he heard talking in the distance but was surprised to see the third-years Sugawara-senpai, Sawamura-senpai and Asahi-senpai walking towards him. Laughing and teasing the poor long haired third-year as they approached the gym doors. 

Sugawara finally spotting Kageyama by the doors before his eyes widened in alarm realizing immediately who was missing. “Kageyama, where is Hinata?” 

Everyone froze as they realized Hinata had yet to show up before morning practice, never once being late in his entire time at Karasuno. 

Worry began to curl and gnaw at Kageyama’s gut once more. Images flashing of Hinata hurt somewhere setting off his protective instincts. Wanting to search for his irritating first-year partner (even if he couldn't imagine going a practice without him). 

“Has he texted or called anyone to say he wasn't going to be able to make it today?” Asahi inquired, his face starting to break out in a sweat with his own form of anxiety over Hinata’s whereabouts. 

“I didn't notice any, but I left my phone back in the club room before coming here.” Kageyama sighed, thinking again about starting to walk towards the entrance of the school before he heard the unmissable sound of footsteps approaching the group. 

The red-headed, normally full of energy Hinata arriving differently. Feet in a slow shuffle instead of his normal all-out sprint. Uniform in disarray with frayed knees, clutching something tightly in his right hand until he reached the group. Eyes downcast on the brink of tears before Sugawara spoke up. 

“Hinata what happened? Your pants are all torn! Did you fall off riding here? Did you hurt yourself at all?”  

The third-years kicking up a fuss, Sawamura leaving to grab a first aid kit and spare pair of pants Sugawara had long since grown out of but kept on hand just in case. 

“This looks like it hurts quite a bit Hinata,” Sugawara flinched rolling up his pant leg to examine the wound, dried blood making a mess on his skin in red on swollen flesh. “I think you should sit out this morning until you can get this looked at later by the nurse.” 

Kageyama expecting an outburst, Hinata loudly declaring he wouldn't stand to be benched even for one second, but there was only silence. A slow nod of his head before Sawamura returned with the kit, all of the third-years reassuring the quiet Hinata that it would be alright, but he was only still clenching his hand silently as they cleaned away all traces of injury on his skin. 

Feet moving of their own accord, Kageyama found himself across from Hinata. Fear gripping his gut in a new way before he pushed it aside, reaching out with his hands to firmly grip Hinata’s shoulders. The slow drag of Hinata’s gaze back to the present as he met Kageyama’s intense glare. Hand raising until Kageyama saw exactly why Hinata was so upset and still. 

“It- it was a gift from my sister last year before coming to Karasuno,” Hinata slowly raised his clenched fist, opening it to reveal the shattered screen of his music player, “and now thanks to an idiot driver this morning who ran me off the road, it no longer works.” Before the dam finally burst and Hinata could hold back no longer, tears falling to splatter the ground where they stood. 

“Here, Hinata. While we practice this morning, listen to this.” Kageyama handed over his own player, turning down the volume before slipping the ear buds gently into Hinata’s ears. The soft whisper of strings breaking and dying before the brass section took over. A heralding fanfare to guide as Sugawara dragged Hinata away to the club room to change. 

Sawamura dragging Asahi away to set up the gym while Kageyama watched Hinata’s slower movements. Graced by Hinata glancing back over his shoulder to deliver a pure smile of thanks before disappearing around the corner. 

 

 

***

 

 

_So this is the type of music_ _Kagayama_ _listens to_ _._ It was soothing, yet energizing at different parts of the score, exactly like how a match evolved until the crescendo of all the instruments at the very end signalled the climax of the piece. 

Hinata watching as Kageyama weighed his options on the court, eyes dashing around in quick succession before fingertips reached to toss the ball, the sound of string harmonies and flute chorus rising softly in his ears before the excitement of a strike. Daichi rushing up to meet the ball just as the music shifted, French horns, trumpet and trombone heralding the course of the ball striking solidly against the floor on the other side of the net. 

Kageyama truly a fearsome conductor, guiding the ball like the graceful weave through the air of a slim baton. Fingers barely brushing its surface before silently sending it off on a new path, always trying to strike the perfect melodies in each new game. 

Even as practice wound to a close, Hinata almost lulled to sleep with a new selection of soothing lullabies filling his ears with their soft caresses. A swift shake to his shoulders waking him abruptly from the calm; a sea of deep blue instead filling his vision in concern. 

“Come on dumbass we have to still get you to the nurse before class to make sure nothing is broken.” Kageyama continued to shake until Hinata was fully awake and rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. 

“Kageyama, not that I'm complaining about your choice in music but I'm surprised you don't have anything newer on here,” Hinata yawned popping out the earbuds to hand back the small player. 

"It... it helps me to focus and concentrate. They're also really relaxing and I like the changes from very soft to the extremely loud by the end.”  

Hinata found himself smiling softly. Who would have guessed Kageyama was such a classical music lover. “Well I could drop you the names of a few different artists. A lot of rock and pop groups use classical instruments in their songs that you might like.” 

An excited nod with just a hint of blush staining Kageyama’s cheeks was his hurried reply, Hinata making a mental note to write down some of his favorites in class during the day to pass along at afternoon practice. 

Kageyama waiting for Hinata to finish at the nurse’s office, his silent companion on the slow walk there. Hinata finding him still leaning against the wall, buds firmly in his ears and eyes drifted close relaxed into his music once he was released. A clean bill of health with no broken bones and or injuries other than his scraped up knee and hand. 

Again they walked silently to their classrooms, Hinata gifting a small wave and glitter of teeth to Kageyama before making his way inside, not missing the slight curl of a smirk gracing Kageyama’s features before they parted. 

 

 

***

 

 

Hinata was restless all day during classes, feet tapping to their own beat and drawing quite a few states and irritated glances from both students and his teacher alike. His mind was occupied trying to think of his favorite top ten list of songs Kageyama might really like, writing and scratching out lines until it was barely legible. Re-writing it just before the last bell of the day to head for practice. 

Kageyama was waiting for him outside the classrooms thumbing through his phone, which was pocketed away as soon as Hinata reached him, eyebrow cocked up like he was thinking about something. “You're not jumping all over the place in anticipation. Is your knee still bothering you?” 

“The nurse just told me to take it easy the rest of the day to help prevent straining a muscle, so no afternoon practice either.” Hinata sulked, feet dragging across the floor as he reluctantly followed along behind. 

“Here then, you can borrow this for practice again so it's not so boring,” as Kageyama handed over the player, even going so far as to stick the headphones in Hinata’s ears earning a red blush on both of their faces. 

“You… you should take this!” Hinata pushed the list into Kageyama’s now sweaty palms, busying his hands with finding his favorite song from earlier before looking back to meet Kageyama’s gaze. “I was thinking all day during class, and I think you’ll like these.” 

The slight curl of a smile, a real genuine grin appearing on Kageyama’s face only briefly, but lasting long enough to warm Hinata from within. To recharge his energy after a long, exhausting day and make his struggle worthwhile to see that expression even once on his face. 

 

 

 ***

 

 

It turned out Hinata’s music player was unrepairable, so he kept himself company on the ride to school singing his favorite songs to scatter the birds from the trees and deer from the brush who happened to cross his path. Determined to stay focused and safe from now on until he could expel his energy at practice. 

Kageyama and Hinata had also wordlessly started a new routine. They still raced from the gate to the club room doors before morning practice, sweat dripping off foreheads before unlocking the door and changing clothes. 

Warming up and stretching out their legs before leaning against the gym doors, Kageyama extending his hand to share his headphones. The melody of an old favorite relaxing their bodies, before a modern selection made its appearance known. Melodies switching back and forth until the third-years finally arrived, forcing Kageyama to end the current song where they would pick up the next time. 

Hinata’s messy lists continuing to be left with Kageyama every few days, while a rotation of classical numbers made Hinata always ache for even more material. 

The third-years finding them many mornings and afternoons slumped against each other, head tucked under a chin or a string of drool blowing in the breeze taking silent pictures before waking them embarrassingly from their positions. Blooms of red to match the spring flowers all around. 

 

 

 ***

 

 

Hinata became used to waiting for school to share in Kageyama’s music, the yearning for a player of his own fading into memory the longer he was without one. 

“What about those cat-ear headphones and speakers? They looked pretty neat.” Kageyama commented one day brining up an advertisement he had seen in his phone. 

“They look really cool, but that is something Kenma would  _love_ to have. Me, just give me a plain old player with the best songs and I'll be happy.” Hinata vibrated alongside Kageyama, missing that slight curl of his lips in acknowledgement as they headed off to another practice. 

 

 

 ***

 

 

The last grips of spring were letting go as the warmth of summer started to threaten Miyagi. Sweltering heat in the forecast to make thoughts turn to humid air and sweaty clothing sticking to skin. 

Sounds of celebration filtering through the gym doors as the team brought presents for a birthday celebration. The first day of summer and longest day of the year perfect to celebrate their most energetic of team member's. 

Hinata grateful and ecstatic about each gift from his team mates, until it was Kageyama’s turn. He recognized the tensing of shoulders and apprehension on plain display from the setter, placing a sturdy hand on Kageyama’s broad shoulder, “I know I'll love it, so you don't need to worry.”  

Smiling reassuringly, Hinata tore into the wrapping paper lifting out box after box until he was holding onto his stomach from laughing so hard. Plucking a tiny package from the middle to open up his present, the shiny screen reflecting his glee at the greatest of gifts. 

“I helped your parents pick this out, but they gave me free reign of the music to download onto it. You haven't even heard most of it yet, and I even found song new songs I thought you might like-“ Kageyama cut off by one squirming body smaller than his own, making up for his lack of statue by his hug-crushing strength. 

Kageyama’s rigid muscles slowly uncoiling to accept the kindness from his first-year team mate, before they were crushed on all sides in a massive show of affection for the middle blocker that meant so much in their hearts. 

 

 

 ***

 

 

Hinata continued to make lists for Kageyama every Friday, a tradition they carried on to have new songs to listen to every week only this time, Kageyama made a list of his own to share. 

Many a sunny morning and long afternoon spent leaning in the shaded doorway of the gymnasium, melodies drifting from a pair of headphones still shared by two stubborn first-years.  

 

The power of song bringing them even closer together on and off the court.

 

 

 


End file.
